Traveling soldier
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Alice and Bella work in the local coffee shop. What happens when Edward and Jasper come in before heading off to war


Traveling Soldier

"Bella you need to get on the dating scene. I heard Jake has his eye on you." Alice said as she and Bella waited for someone to sit at one of their tables.

"I don't want to date right now Alice. None of the guys here are my type." Bella replied "We go to college in two years maybe I'll meet someone there."

Alice sighed "Alright Bella"

Then two men walked in. They were dressed in army greens, one had bronze colored hair and the other had honey blond hair. They sat down together at one of Bella and Alice's tables. The two girls walked eagerly over to them.

"Hi welcome to Harry's Café I'm Alice and this is Bella and we'll be your servers today, what can we get for you today." Alice said

"I'll have a coffee with lots of sugar and he'll take the same black." The bronze haired boy said

"Okay." Alice said "We'll be right back."

They walked over to the server's area. They poured the coffee and Bella grabbed sugar. They walked back over to men and set down the coffee. Alice gave the honey haired one a smile

"Here you go and do you need anything else?"

"Would you two mind sitting down for awhile and talking to us? We're feeling a little low." The bronze haired one asked

"Sure, we're off in an hour and I know where we can go." Alice replied

An hour later…

"Finally, quitting time." Alice said taking off her apron.

"I know right. It's time to meet the boys."

"Yeah, speaking of which, what boy do you want?"

"The bronze haired one."

"Good I want the blond."

The girls walked over to the boys' table.

"You ready." The bronze boy asked

"Yeah." Bella replied taking his hand.

He smiled. Alice grabbed the other boy's hand.

"Come on!" she cried

They walked down to the pier. The sat on the edge and looked at the water.

"What's your name?" the boy asked Bella

"Isabella Swan but you can just call me Bella."

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Alice Brandon." Alice said

"I'm Jasper Whitlock ma'am" The blond boy replied quietly

Alice giggled at Jasper's southern accent. They sat there for awhile. Then Edward looked at Bella

"I bet you have a boyfriend, but I don't care."

"We're single." Bella said

"Well we have no one besides our parents to send a letter to. Would be ok if we sent a letter back here to you?" Jasper said

"Sure!" Alice said

"Ok!" Bella said

"That's great! Well we better go the bus should be here soon." Jasper said

"Ok bye!" Alice cried

"Bye!" Jasper replied

Bella and Edward said goodbye, they gave the boys their address, and the girls headed home. When they got to their house the phone rang. Bella answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells its Jake."

"Hey Jake."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me this Friday. Alice and my friend Embry can double with us."

"No, Jake we met someone else."

"Who?" Jacob said angrily

"Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock."

"That weirdo and his weirdo best friend!"

"You know them?"

"Yeah they went to school with my father's friend's kids Leah and Seth Clearwater. They are really weird. Jasper is way too quiet, and when he does speak it's only to Ed-dweb. Then Edward talks a lot but only to Jasper. Otherwise he's as quiet as Jas-perv. They keep to themselves too. They don't do anything school related besides work. Then they just stare at the other students. It's just weird!"

"Look Jacob, Alice and I love them. If you don't like them then fine. We do and if you spew that crap to us again I will kill you got it. Neither of us will ever hold the hand of another guy. "

"Bella you and Alice are 16 and they're 18 you're too young for them."

"Our love will never end Jacob. We're waiting for our soldiers to come back again. We won't be alone when their letters say the soldiers are coming home."

"Whatever, they probably won't come home anyway bye."

Then Jacob hung up. Bella looked at Alice and began to cry. Alice hugged her.

"What's wrong?"

"Jacob is a big fat jerk."

"What did he say?"

"He called Edward and Jasper weirdoes. He said Edward was a dweb and Jasper was a perv. He said we were too young for them and they probably wouldn't make it back home!"

Bella cried harder.

"It's ok Bella they'll come home I know it." Alice promised

The Next Week…

"Bella, Alice you have letters from an army camp in California."

Bella and Alice took the letters from Alice's mom Esme. She had married Bella's father Carlisle a few years ago. The two girls ran to their bedroom.

"You open yours first." Alice said

"Okay." Bella replied

She opened her letter and began to read:

_Dear Bella,_

_ I think I might be in love with you! I can stop thinking about you and the night we met. I am so scared I won't make it back to see you again or you'll find someone else. I miss you so much. Please tell me you'll be my girlfriend. I need to know you're mine._

_ Love your boyfriend (hopefully!)_

_ Edward_

"OMG!" Alice squealed "He is in love with you! Do accept his offer?"

"Of course! Now open yours."

Alice opened hers and began to read:

_Dear Alice,_

_ I believe I am in love with you darlin'. I can't stop thinking about you. When training gets kinda rough here I think of us down on the pier. When I close my eyes I see your pretty smile darlin'. I miss you a lot. Will you be my girlfriend? I know Edward is askin Bella so I thought it would be okay to ask you._

_ Love _

_ Jasper_

"Of course I'll be his girlfriend!"

Alice grinned

"Come on let's write back!"

The girls then wrote back to the boys. Time passed and every week the girls received a letter. Sometimes they got one twice a week. After two months the letters came from Iraq and Iran. Soon the summer was over. On the first day of school they received a joint letter it said:  
_Dear Bella and Alice,_

_ You have no idea how long it took us to decide which order to put your names. Anyway, we really miss you. I bet you're wondering why we wrote a joint letter, well we don't have the time to write our own letters. You see we are going on a big mission. Please don't worry, but we won't be able to write for a while._

_ Love your boyfriends_

_ Edward and Jasper_

"Edward wrote it." Bella said "I know his handwriting and his style."

"Yeah" Alice agreed

More time past and they didn't get any letters. They were really worried. Their older brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie agreed with Jacob. Bella and Alice told them the same thing they told him. Emmett backed off, but Rosalie didn't care.

One day, Bella went to a football game. Alice was in the marching band. She played the piccolo. Bella sat in the stands and waited. The crowd said the Lord's prayer and sang the National Anthem. Then Principal Aro Volturi came to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentleman, would you bow your heads for a list of local soldiers dead."

He began the list. Bella didn't recognize a name until she heard:

"Jasper Whitlock."

She saw Alice stand up with her piccolo and run under the stands. She stood to follow her. Then she heard:

"Edward Cullen."

She began to cry. She felt someone pick her up. She wiped her eyes and saw Emmett.

"It's okay. It's alright." He soothed

They went under the stands to get Alice, but someone was already with her. She was hugging Embry for dear life.

"Ali" Bella said as Emmett set her down

"Bellie." Alice replied "I I heard about Edward."

They hugged each other and cried loudly.

7 years later Jasper's POV

Edward and I got off the bus in New York City. We heard Alice and Bella were here. Alice was an up in coming fashion designer and Bella was a writer. Sadly, Edward and I had to spilt up because they lived across town from each other. I rented a car and drove uptown to the expensive apartments. When I arrived at the building she lived in I parked the car and walked inside. I was still wearing my army clothes so the doorman stared at me. I went to the elevator and rode to the second floor. I knew her apartment number from her brother Emmett. I walked down to Apartment 2H. I opened the door and I saw Alice on the couch with Embry Call. They were kissing.

"Alice darlin' what are you doing?" I asked

Alice turned and saw me.

"Oh no not you."

"What's that supposed to mean darlin'?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to go away?" she yelled

"Darlin' you're confusing me. I haven't seen you in seven years baby doll."

Alice stared at me

"No, you're just another hallucination. You can't be real. Jasper Whitlock died seven years ago this night."

"I didn't die. I disappeared and was assumed died. Edward's alive too."

"No, no, no! You're lying."

I walked over to her and kissed her. After a few seconds I pulled away.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked

"Oh Jasper yes! Yes I believe you!"

Embry glared at me.

"You left her seven years ago and you believe I am going to let her go back to you."

"I love her boy! I won't hurt her again." I screamed

"Go Embry, it's over." Alice said

Embry walked out of the apartment. I smiled and held Alice close.

"Am I free to move in?" I asked

"Yes"

I smiled and kissed her again.

Same night Edward POV

After I left Jasper I rented a silver Volvo and drove downtown to the less expensive apartments. When I arrived I parked the car and walked inside. I got in the elevator and went to the third floor. I went down to Apartment 3G. I learned that from her brother. I opened the door and walked in. Bella was on the couch with Jacob Black and they were kissing. I growled and leaped over the couch. I grabbed Jacob and threw him to the ground. I punched him in the face.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" I yelled

"Girlfriend?" Jacob and Bella said at the same time.

I looked at Bella while still holding Jacob down.

"Bella it's me Edward love." I said

She stared at me and started to cry. Jacob threw me off him and ran over to her. He pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know who you are but Edward Cullen has been dead for seven years. You should leave before I kill you for hurting her."

"I am Edward Cullen! There was a mistake. Jasper and I disappeared. We were assumed dead. I am so sorry for hurting you Bella. If you don't want me then I'll just go."

I hung my head and walked to the door. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't go Edward. I still love you and I believe you."

I turned to Bella and she ran into my arms. I hugged her close.

"I missed you so much." I said pressing my face into her hair to hide my tears.

She pushed me back.

"Are you Edward Cullen the war-hardened soldier crying?" she asked almost laughed

"I just really missed you. I am really happy to see you love. So happy I am crying tears of joy."

"Ok, so I take it Jasper is at Alice's?"

"Yeah that's right. Major Whitlock is there."

"Major? That's a high rank!"

"Yeah higher than me. I'm just a lieutenant."

She kissed me

"But you're my lieutenant."

I grinned my crooked grin

"That's my favorite grin." She replied smiling

"You're my favorite girl." I replied

"Hold on." Jacob said "Bella are you still my girl?"

"No Jacob sorry."

"It's ok if you're happy, I'm happy."

Jacob walked out the door.

"So am I moving in with you?" Edward asked

"Yeah of course."

I smiled and we sat on the couch huddled up together. I was so happy to be with my true love again.


End file.
